


踩过的积雪会散发电油味

by Pink__Ink



Category: good time（2017）
Genre: M/M, 站街, 酒精滥用
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: 尽管他一千零一次地告诉自己他不能把那称之为爱，但内心深处，他仍然觉得性当中多多少少存在着爱的成分，即使他得到过的所有拼拼凑凑加在一起，也不足以让他穿越房间。
Relationships: OMC/Connie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	踩过的积雪会散发电油味

_**如果你感受过被爱，请穿过房间。**_

  
Connie独自被抛在这间满是陌生人的房间里，如同他从出生的那刻就被扔进他完全陌生的世界，撞向哪个方向都是冷冰冰的墙壁——也许不全是陌生人，站在他对面的男人就总给他一种熟悉感，他们可能之前在某次互助会上见过面。互助会。他获得假释的交换筹码。

他没有动。不仅仅是因为他在抗拒这傻逼的互助会。

随后他被用力地撞了一下，前提是，他站的位置不足以成为任何人穿越房间的阻碍，他也正是因为这点才选择的这个角落。

“我没有好好爱过你吗？我的婊子男孩。”充满恶意的字句扑在他耳根，伴随着热气打落在他皮肤上的熟悉触感，他全身过电般地颤抖了一下。那个男人，他们确实见过，但不是在互助会上。

*

在街角，在后巷，在因为酒精而模糊的视线中。起初只是因为Nick和他的分开，他无处可去，同时也再也没有别人可照顾，因此只是一杯又一杯地喝酒，一直喝到他无力支付，通常他会被酒吧老板派人殴打一顿——也许他还能还两下手，让这看上去更像一场斗殴而不是单方面的虐打，然后被连拖带爬地扔出酒吧门口，趴在雪地里直到能够再次站起来，血在厚厚的积雪上烫出几个肮脏的小坑，伤口结痂成一笔再也无人过问的坏账。

但那天不同。那天他几乎从根部剪断的头发已经再度扫及眉毛，只有发尾还保持着荒唐的淡金色，一个男人说请他喝一杯，但推给他的纸钞面额够他喝三天有余。他迅速在被浑身是伤的扔到雪地里和发抖与在卫生间来一次快餐性爱做出了选择，被摁在隔板上操到双腿颤抖，发出的声音足够让所有来上厕所的人知道有一个为了几杯酒钱就出卖自己的婊子正在挨操。金色的发尾被男人勾在指尖，接着那只手抓住了他的发根，拽得他不得不让膝盖撞在冰凉的地砖上，面对着那根散发异味的阴茎。

他在趴在洗手池前呕吐的时候想到了Nick。

_**他是否感受过被爱？**_ Nick爱他，但这只是因为他是出现在Nick身边的唯一一个人。他几乎是以欺骗的方式获得了那些爱。

闭起双眼，他几乎可以想象到一片农场，长满了苜蓿草，灰色与棕色的兔子有着柔软的绒毛*。他和Nick的农场。远离城市，远离那些会把他弟弟称之为智障的人和所有该死的医生。但睁开眼睛，他还是被困在这条小巷的墙与墙之间，积雪被踩脏后融化成污水，反复把他的膝盖浸湿，凉意刺透了他的膝盖骨，仿佛骨缝之间都扎进细小的冰锥。但他还是会为下一个人跪下，只要他们在他面前停留，只要他们在他的裤子口袋里塞一张二十美元的钞票。

运气好的时候他们会买下比一个口活更多的东西，也许那个男人就是其中之一，因为巷子里昏暗的灯光通常看不清脸：这对他们来说都好。但那些为汽车旅馆付费的男人会要求更多，例如要求他洗干净头发和后面，主动打开自己并在被操到疼痛的时候持续地乞求更多。

身体内部被刺穿的疼痛和皮肉破裂的疼痛其实并不完全相同，但是他总是喝下过多的酒，以至于他并不能细数两者的差别，抑或是被操到高潮时他听到的“我爱你”和他们对真正的恋人所说的“我爱你”之间到底有何不同。

他的脑子被操得不清不楚，里面全都是酒精和泥土的混合物，甚至不记得是哪一个男人在离开之前把一张一百美元的钞票卷起来塞进他的肠道，他只记得他把它一点点抠出来之后，上面沾满白色的精液。染红的钱相当于废纸。他想起。愿意卖农场给他的人会收下沾了精液的钞票吗？他去看过农场了，来年春天冰雪消融的时候，那篇土地里会长满苜蓿草。

*

他看向站在他身边的男人。他没有为那句下流话感到愤怒，他知道那不过是意味着互助会结束后他们可以随便找个地方再来一发，这点外快甚至可以让他的互助会有意义起来。

他只是茫然。

_**如果你感受过被爱。**_

尽管他一千零一次地告诉自己他不能把那称之为爱，但内心深处，他仍然觉得性当中多多少少存在着爱的成分，即使他得到过的所有拼拼凑凑加在一起，也不足以让他穿越房间。

  
*neta《人鼠之间》


End file.
